


Give Me A Clue

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inadvertently suggestive crossword puzzle has Mohinder stumped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Clue

Usually, Mohinder was the one who slept like a rock, and Gabriel the one who woke at the slightest provocation. But when Gabriel yawned and nuzzled forward, seeking out his lover's neck, he found ribs instead. "Mohinder? Why're you up?" he mumbled, flinging an arm around his waist and making a slight, mostly ineffectual effort to sit up.

"Mm? I had a bad dream." Shifting into Gabriel's touch, Mohinder petted down his sleep-skewed hair. Gabriel didn't need to see the clock to know that it was just past 3am, hours of dark left in the January night. "Thought I'd try one of your crossword puzzles until I was sleepy again."

"Oh..." That gave him the initiative to pull himself upright, kissing Mohinder's cheek once he got there. "Are you all right?" Mohinder's nose wrinkled, and he shook his head the slightest bit before catching Gabriel's lips with his own, sweet and chaste.

"It was just a nightmare." The frisson of a half-truth tickled Gabriel's palms and the soles of his feet, but he didn't push: Mohinder's bad dreams were all too often of the person he used to be. "I'm awful at crosswords. This one's only a Tuesday and it's got me stumped."

"Yeah? Let me see." Mohinder made a happy sound as Gabriel wrapped himself around the smaller man, the sort of full-body cuddle they didn't get nearly enough time to indulge in lately. Hooking his chin over Mohinder's shoulder, Gabriel squinted down at the book. "Six down, a building or bridge."

"Second letter R, fifth letter T, eight letters," Mohinder supplied helpfully, bending his knees up to bring the book closer to his nearsighted lover.

"...erection." Gabriel bit his lip to hold back a snicker when Mohinder clicked his tongue against his teeth and filled it in. "Give me a longer one... oh, god." That time he had to laugh.

"You've never complained before," Mohinder said dryly, leaning his head against Gabriel's. "Thirty-four across, small perennial flower. First letter F, eleven letters." Drumming his fingers against Mohinder's warm flat stomach as he thought, Gabriel turned to breathe the answer in Mohinder's ear.

"Forget-me-not." Once that was written in, he dragged a finger down from one of its letters. "Opposite of greed, that's generosity."

"Is this too easy for you?" Being pulled into Gabriel's lap made Mohinder forget his teasing; he melted back against Gabriel's chest, one hand curling back to stroke a stubbled cheek.

"Oh, not at all. I like to help." Mouthing the side of Mohinder's neck wetly, Gabriel licked a circle over a bruise he'd left there earlier that night. "Anything to be of assistance to you."

"Is that so," Mohinder breathed, feeling against his ass the nudge of Gabriel hardening. He tossed the book back onto the bedside table, followed by the pencil, and craned his neck to steal a kiss from his lover's lips. "You could always demonstrate your _generosity_..."

"On your erection?" Gabriel quipped, rolling Mohinder onto the bed and covering the dark, lean body with his pale and slender form. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
